


Danganronpa [Crazy Noisy Bizzarre Town!]

by TheWitness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also Romance, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, EVEN MORE FIGHTS, F/M, Fights, Lotsa ship, Misterious City..., Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Stand Proud!, This is, [Stand] Users... all of them, but you'll also cry a bit... i hope, good grief..., lotsa chapters, new evil and strong characters, this is of course a parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitness/pseuds/TheWitness
Summary: What can I say? My name is Naegi Makoto, seventeen years old, aquarius. I attend class in the most rinomated insitute in all Japan: the Hopes Peak Academy. For that, I've to stay here in this small city, Towa Cho. A normal little city, if you ask to me.Now that Summer's Gates are open, I'll stay in a little house for students around the academy.Well, that's all pretty normal, don't you think?Well, it Fu**ing isn't.'Cause now that I've the occasion to see the town for real, i can tell for sure that something, in here, seems a little odd. And not only because there's a definitely not Haunted Mansion in front of my house; not because in the town cemetary there's a wandering soul; not because a UFO has been spotted in the sky near the town bridge; not because this city seems to attire the most... dangerous individuals from all over the world.This is a fanfiction, Couldn't expect anything less.But...I am Makoto Naegi, student of the Hopes Peak Academy: Super High School Level Lucky Student.And [Stand] User.





	Danganronpa [Crazy Noisy Bizzarre Town!]

**Author's Note:**

> What if, in a moment of boredom, you make up something so freaking stupid and, at the same time, so freaking genious?  
> This time, We're not talking about a angstous and bloody killing game.  
> We're talking about bloody and epic battles between true warriors!  
> ...  
> sorta.

Well, today is a good day.  
Clearly, if it were not, I would have immediately made it clear - I don’t like sarcasm, it blows up my nerves, and only God knows what it takes to blow up the nerves to someone like me! - but today, is different.  
Today, is just a beautiful day, for real.  
Maybe even because the schools are over and, at least during summer, I will not have to worry about the boring lessons of Munakata – To be honest, he's not a bad person, but sometimes getting it behind becomes difficult, more than a Touhou session – or Sakakura's gymnastics – On the other hand, let’s say that I will not miss much that one guy – and maybe I could even sleep until the End of the Days, with the Four Horseman and the Trumpet of the Apocalypse as an alarm clock.  
That would be pretty metal.  
… Oh, that’s careless of me, i didn’t even introduced myself properly: name’s Makoto Naegi, Seventeen, 160 cm in height, Aquarium.  
Momentarily, I am at Towa Cho, a small town in the Tokyo Prefecture, with no more than 30,000 inhabitants.  
In short, it’s a small town where everyone knows everyone and all are friends, some more than others.  
But mostly, people here are sociable.  
"Oh, if it’s not the little Makoto!" I turn to my right, towards the voice that has drawn my attention and that I readily relate to old Michida.  
In fact, there he was, sitting on a bench, with hands clenched around the wooden stick and dark green beret on his head, smiling at me benevolently with his eyes closed. It is hard to believe that an old man looking so innocent is a veteran of World War II, isn’t it?  
"Good morning, Mr. Michida!" I smile back at him, raising my arm in salute "Out of home earlier than usual, today?"  
"It’s a beautiful day and, although I’m an old man, I cannot deny me a genuine breath of fresh air. I’ll say, I'm not ready yet for the scrapper! "And then he bursts out laughing.  
Frankly, I cannot disagree with him.  
"And you, young man? You're out of school early too, am I wrong?"  
"The lessons are over. For a while ', I decided to dedicate myself entirely to myself."  
The old man still chuckles "And with the girlfriend, how is it going?"  
Well, maybe sometimes people are a little too sociable in here.  
I blush, probably, up to the tip of the hair, because Michida breaks to laugh again. For someone who keeps his eyes shut as a master of kung-fu, he sees too well for my taste. However, trying to stutter as little as possible, I answer back "I-I didn't had time to t-think about it ..."  
While I scratch nervously behind my neck, he starts the charge again "Sure, but I'm pretty sure your mind is already back to a particular person, in this moment, isn’t it?"  
It was ENOUGH with Mondo and Kuwata, and also Enoshima, but now even the most sympathetic old man of the neighborhood ... well, it is not the first time that he makes me third grade about the person I like, but damn it.  
At least, I hope he does not know who she is, given the speed with which the news goes to this place. I decide to leave politely and wish him a good day, before I could begin to bury myself and wish to be a radicchio’s plant.  
"Have a nice day, boy. And I recommend to you, with your Miss Detective, as we used to say in the army: put your arms over the enemy lines! "  
And after that sentence that turns one of my worst suspects into the truth, I run away leaving behind a sandstorm that you can’t even see in Fury Road.  
I Walked the corner of one of the many alleys, finally stopped my running and shooting a sigh of relief.  
Meanwhile, all the embarrassment is gone.  
So I start to walk calmly again, hands in pockets, looking at the two-flatted houses with white walls that surround me.  
Ok, where was I before the old man interrupted me, already? So, now I find myself in Towa Cho, this small town. I start right away by saying that it is not anything special. In short, nothing ever happens out of the ordinary. Of course, there was that time of an American tourist who photographed a UFO at the bridge - as if in America they don’t see enough aliens - and then the various sightings of a white ectoplasm between the tombs of the cemetery.  
For the rest, however, there is absolutely nothing to get too excited ... except for one thing.  
Ever Heard of the famous 'Hopes Peack Academy'? in short, it is a private school - or better, a Super Private School - specialized in welcoming young people from all over the world, who are proving to excel in any branch of ... something.  
Let me give you an example: you are the best tuba player in the world? There you are settled, a place at the school together with the Olympians. Putting that aside, if I had to be honest, there are really even more ridiculous titles or, at least, a little destabilizing - like ... uhm, the Super Heir title, or the Super Princess one - but to be totally honest, I'm not that better.  
I am the Super Lucky Student... eh.  
someone might say I'm lucky for real, considering amongst how many thousands of names my own came out. And it was a bit 'annoying at first, especially since I had to do a lot' of road from Kyoto, my hometown, to here.  
But despite this, I don’t have anything special.  
Well ... not quite.  
But let’s not digress further, I’ll answer your questions at the right time.  
So, you'll see that practically not a single student lives in town - who, and for what mysterious reason, has decided to build such an important school not in a big city, but in a lost place like this? Oh well - and in fact, to avoid head-on shifts every day, considering that some students come from Europe, dormitories have been built in the school.  
While, during the summer or the Christmas season, our headmaster has decided to set up real ... little houses, if so they could be called, around the academy, where we can spend our holidays in holy peace and from whom we can move around to go downtown.  
And right now, I'm leading you to my house.  
Now, remember when I told you that I hadn’t any potential, but that wasn’t entirely true?  
Well, you see…  
"Hey chick! Going anywhere?"  
I turn to the origin of the voice and I find myself in front of a pitiful show: I turn to the origin of the voice and I find myself in front of a pitiful show: a boy, far bigger than me and with the appearance of a criminal, is bothering a purple-haired girl. Her face clearly reads how frightened she is.  
"I-I was returning home, I s-should go from here..."  
"Oh, come on" said the gorilla, leaning his arm against the wall and assuming an expression that wasn’t saing anything good, "It doesn’t seems that you’re in a hurry. How about if take a walk together?"  
Surely I'm not a psychologist, but even to me it doesn’t take too long to realize that the real intentions of this guy are not to take her for a stroll...  
And his gaze leaves little doubt about his true intentions.  
His jacket is bright red, so he's not from the Crazy Diamond. Furthermore, knowing the attitude of their leader towards girls, such behavior would provide immediate punitive operation.  
“Ehy, you!”  
I jolt, and look around  
“Yes, you punk! Got any problem?” the big guy has is gaze on me, and I can feel my skin crawl. Surely I'm not a psychologist, but even to me it doesn’t take too long to realize that he noticed I was watching them, and that he’s not happy about that. I turn my gaze to the girl, who returns with a pleading expression.  
A direct confrontation, however, is not in any way imaginable. Without a word, I look away and start walking again, his hands in his pockets."Hmph. Asshole." that was clearly directed at me.  
Anyhow, this is a good chance to let you in my little secret. But, explaining it would be very difficult, so I’ll just let you see it.  
I look back and, and I see that the gorilla’s attentions are back to the girl, who is now trembling. I sharpen the eye and, with a mocking smile, I whisper in a very low voice “[Courtesy Call]!”  
Suddenly, all of my body is wrapped in a bright orange-colored aura, like I was on fire. Also, in front of me, there’s someone… well, something else: a humanoid creature wrapped in the same orange aura as me. He wears a pair of blue jeans, two black trainers and a jacket that is really similar to mine, only it is completely red - if you want it put in a darker tone, it was red like blood - and the hoodie cover his head.  
No, it’s not like it: it doesn’t cover his head, but the cane of the revolver that replaces his head.  
Not joking: that shit has a friggin’ big pistol instead of a face! Also, his hands are orange, and seems the hands of a robot. But let’s get back to what I was doing: so, when the thing in front of me appeared, it bent his back back and, after a small amount of energy concentrated on the gun's mouth, he snaps forward, firing an orange energy bullet to the girl.  
when the bullet hits her in the chest, it crumbles into a thousand pieces, wrapping the girl of the same aura that enveloped me just now. When she stops her shaking, Gun-Face disappear and I smile.  
Now, all I have to do, is sit there and watch what’s going to happen next.  
The asshole grab the girl’s arm.  
Ugh, bad move, dude.  
“C’mon, don’t be so frigid and let’s go somewhere…”  
The bad guy stopped his talking, and I’m sure as hell that’s because the girl has given him a gaze so deadly that it wouldn’t be a surprise if a giant and bleeding hole had to appear behind his own neck.  
Oh, but don’t go away. The show has yet to begin.  
“Hear my now, you horny, smelly and dirty pig” the young lady hissed, grabbing the arm of her pursuer “I suggest you to run away as fast as you can and never show your ugly face in Towa ever again, or else I’ll have to disintegrate you with my bare hands. Get it?”  
For a while, the bastard stayed in silence, and a little surprised.  
Meanwhile, I used all my force to not burst out in laughter.  
And then “W-who do you think you are, you dirty bitch? I’ll teach you some good manners!”  
You know what? I really love when the bad guy thinks that his victim is defenseless, when in reality he’s just about to get his ass kicked.  
What happened next, in order, is this: the girl stomped the biker's arm and, while he was screaming in pain, she gave him a well-settled punch, sending him K.O. with nose and her lips bleeding. Then, after arranging her long hair, she breathed an exasperated sigh and went away, while the orange aura was slowly leaving her.  
Now, now, I know what you’re thinking right now: what the fuck did just happened?  
Probably, most of you already know the answer, but I’ll explain anyway for those who didn’t get it: that creature, or ghost, or fucking product from the most sick and evil mind ever existed, is like some sort of a spirit, but it has another name: that was, my friends, a [Stand]. What is a stand, in the first place? The stand is a manifestation of the life energy of a person or, for being even more Shonen-jump manga, it’s the manifestation of an individual’s innate fighting spirit, and embodies, to an extent, the individual’s psyche. How do I know all of this? Yamada once, during class, was talking about this ‘amazing’ and ‘awesome’ manga, called ‘GioGio’s Awesome Adventures’, and illustrated like a professor from the university of Oxford what a is a [Stand] and all of his peculiarities, assuring that description so précises couldn’t being just a work of fiction.  
Well, I wasn’t wrong.  
Now, what I was saying? Generally, a [Stand] got some abilities, and every abilities of every [Stands] are different from one another. For example, the ability of my own one, which I renamed [Courtesy Call] - it’s necessary giving a name to a [Stand], Willy-nilly - is that to… giving courage to people.  
Ok no, it’s not really like that: the true ability is that to give determination, to the people.  
Or, for being more precise, to boost their determination over the limits.  
I know it sounds a lot like Undertale, but let me explain: when [Courtesy Call] shoot to that girl, and that girl was going Super Sayan like, it’s because I boosted her determination to kick that guy’s ass. I didn’t gave her force, or power, just determination. What can people do or become, with that amount of determination, is up to them. What is awesome, is that [Courtesy Call] determination’s bullet can effect anything, any action that a determinate individual is madding up in his mind. And when I say anything, I’m not paraphrasing: my [Stand] can boost the determination of every actions, even murder and suicide. I can also constrict people to weep, or even to fear someone, with determination. The important thing is that, in the darkest corner of their mind, there is a principle of that thought, whatever it is. And I, and only I, can chose what thought has to become an action with determination.  
Pretty cool, isn’t it?  
Of course, I use [Courtesy Call] power only on good purpose. Hey, I’m not an asshole! I’ll never do brain washing to make someone kill himself. Who do you think I am, Togami?  
Of course, [Courtesy Call] has also a little percentage of destruction power: he can throw punches that can reach a speed near 45 km per hour. And that’s a good thing, ‘cause his bullets wouldn’t have any effect on myself.  
I found out [Courtesy Call] existence three years ago, before entering Hope’s Peak, when I lived in Kyoto. My lil’ sister, Komaru, had this important school project to do for the next day, but she wasn’t that good in class and, even with my help, she didn’t accomplished much. But I, with my honor of big bro, wanted so badly to do something for her that [Courtesy Call] appeared from itself. When a spirit with a face replaced by a magnum shot a giant projectile to your sister, you freak out. But when the bullet exploded and my sister was enveloped in that sayan aura, she thrown me out of the room, said “Gotta’ lodsa’ of work to do” and shouted the door, I was barely speechless.  
The next day, she was the first of the class with that school project.  
After that day, I used [Courtesy Call] every time I thought someone needed some sprint up, as for my family, my school friends, or even completely strangers – of course, if they didn’t looked too much suspicious – just for that pretty sensation in my heart of doing something good for someone else. They could have called me the Super High School Level Philanthropist!  
Jokes aside, that time, I also figured out that my [Stand] could even throw punches and that his bullets couldn’t work on me.  
So, after all that explanation, I think you understand why I said that I was without qualities, but not at all. Maybe, just maybe, I am the Lucky one cause, of all people, I am the only one with a [Stand]? I doubt that. Having one is not that bad, but it’s so… so unnatural. Supernatural, I’ll say.  
And that’s a problem, somehow, ‘cause…  
Oh, talking with you, I wasn’t even paying attention to my walk, and I reached my house without noticing. It’s not different from the other ones that surround the area, though: white, with two flats, and with the Chibi of myself attached against the door, on top of the plate with my name written on it.  
Anyway, I’m little scared of this thing. Not of my [Stand] of course, but for everything else: if something like a [Stand] could exists, then maybe, just maybe, the UFO at the Bridge of Towa, and the Ghost in the cemetery aren’t that far from reality.  
Maybe even the legend of the Vampire inside ‘Aldamacia Villa’, a house that nothing has to envy to the other horror houses in the films of Alfred Hitchcock.  
Oh, and by the way, that house is exactly in front of mine.  
I rotate my head, gazing to Aldamcia. It’s a very big crumbling house, which probably dates back two centuries ago, with a black rooftop and purple walls. Windows are sealed, at the edge of the upper plans are decorated with creepy gargoyles, and the black door has an even more chilling knocker, which resembles the face of a screaming man imprisoned in the wood.  
The most unsettling thing of it all, is that this house has an occidental appearance. Munakata says, I don’t remember very well when, that once it was inhabited by a rich noble man from Austria, called Sebastian Auschfin. The noble man disappeared in a mysterious way, along with his wife and all of his six butlers. No one has ever saw him again ever since. Some legends said that he was murdered, and his body was buried under the house with his family and butlers by a Japanese madman, who thought the nobleman was some sort of a vampire.  
That belief, still lives on this days.  
A shiver runs down my spine, and I am glad to God that I’m not so near that twisted manor. So, with a sigh, I take the keys out of my pocket and then enter my home.  
I’ll relax all day, until evening arrives and I go out with my friends.  
Sure as hell, this is a wonderful day.  
Oh, but what I’m rambling about: this will be a wonderful summer!  
And a stupid legend about vampires wont ruin it.

<[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Author's Note:**

> And... that's it for the first chapter!  
> Thank you so much for getting to the end without ending your own life.


End file.
